shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yajimora
also known as "Kami no ko (the Child of God)",and "Yaji" is a Marine officer in command of the special unit S.A.U.L, he is the Co-Assistant, Assistant, Vice Captain, Captain of this group however he has the official title of Commodore. His Real name is . He is the Grandson of former Vice-Admiral Duck Duck Dragon.He is the nephew of ,and he was always a bit of a disappointment, he was naturally tall, strong and fast however he didn't have the hardened nature of a true marine. Yet he aspires to be an Admiral, and prove to his family that his form of Justice is the true path. He is known to also be a glutton, consistently eating and sleeping. His mentor was , and it is unknown if he picked up any fighting skill but he did pick up lazy habits. It is also known that even though Akainu is his uncle, most of the marines are unaware of his status. He is known to have climbed the ranks with incredibly ease and he is a natural leader. Appearance He is extremely tall, even much taller than his uncle at an astonishing height of (11'2) which Is approx. 341 grams tall. He is slim, yet he is very daunting. His arms span is also quite tremendous as he is seen grabbing things at 14' and not needing to jump. He has lavender long hair which reaches the nape of his neck. His eyes are also violet yet they are dark looking a tad brown almost. His skin is slightly pale accenting his almost wild eyes. He has specialized shoulder-pads joining and to be the only marines with non-standard shoulder pads. His shoulder pads are Black, he sports any sort of shirt underneath his signature red-white-black jacket, always drapped around his shoulders no matter what the situation. He also wears white long pants, with white loafers. Personality He is shown to be rather absent-minded, he does extremely stupid things not thinking of any consequence. He is however not stupid, seeing as he is incredibly crafty. When it comes to money he comes up with extreme schemes and plots in order to strike it rich. He isn't too good at keeping up long conversations, he is often not paying attention or frankly care about what people say. He is quite dismissive, he often shuts down many conversations and doesn't talk unless he has to. He is a terrific opportunist, he jumps on every chance that presents itself. He also has a sensitive side to children, treating them out of love. He is however very stern when it comes to people's lives. He will defend anyone who is danger and believe that's no one deserves death. He also is very strict with youth, he behaves very heavy-handed against rebellion (maybe a trait he acquired from his uncle) however he seems to do it for good, and he seems to not really care for the restrictions of the Marines. He does whatever, as long as Justice is upheld and people lives improve. His justice also means he's one to be vengeful and seek justice for the death of his comrades. He seems to have a strong sense of pride,as he does not like to be touched and refers to weak Marines as pathetic. He also seems to be tactful, falling into spells where every word seems to have a purpose and it seems to almost be thought of eons before he has said it. However he is also quite stupid saying random things, almost in a flow of emotion. He seems to also value rank, punching a subordinate for speaking rudely to him. Relationships Family Duck Duck Dragon He seems to despise his Grandfather and there history is unknown except he wishes to kill his Grandfather. It's also known that he was trained by his Grandfather in mixed martial arts. He was defeated by his Grandfather who defeated him using Haikyo. Yajimora defeats his Grandfather with a high knee which is a sign of disrespect. He seems to have no respect for his Grandfather, seeing his Grandfather as a weak, treacherous, coward. He pulls no punches and attacks and critizes his Grandfather openly. Akainu He seems to strive to earn his uncle's respect and to make his uncle proud. However he doesn't have too much fear for Akainu, and has a more personal relationship with Akainu then possibly anyone in the Marines referring to him as Ojiki Yuki ( Uncle Yuki). Marines Tsuru He seems to have a traumatic history with Tsuru, however he refers to her as Granny Tsu Tsu showing he knows her on a more personal side. He is terrified of her abilities and seems to fear her rage more than Sakazuki's. He once forgot her birthday and she beat him to a pulp but he still loves Granny Tsu Tsu. Leandro Yaji claimed to not recognize Leandro, however Leandro has high respects for Yaji, referring to him as "Heika" an honorific for sovereign royalty, almost comparing him to God. Yaji seems to look down on Leandro, seeing him as "pathetic". Abilities and Powers Muay Thai He has some knowledge of Muay Thai as he often delivers knees, hopping knee strikes, and also jump knee strikes. He is quite experience at clinching the foe and knows how to effectively position his body for Muay thai style kicks. Pro Wrestling He seems to use a mostly pro-wrestling style, he performed a german suplex with perfect form. He seems to do a wrestling kick and also has many techniques focused on Wrestling. *Jeager Blade:(Jōyokunikaminotaibatsu, God's punishment to Lust) Yaji delivers brutal Superkick to the Jaw of the opponent. *Jeager Punch: Yaji delivers a regular punch but the sounds of YAEGA!!! powers him up. *Jeager Choke Slam: A standard Choke Slam however he steps on the opponents Groin afterward. *Jeager Plex: Yaji easily delivers a suplex to the opponent with perfect form no matter what, without fail it's always perfect. Judo Yajimora has an understanding of Judo throws and groundwork but it is unknown the extent of his Judo expertise. Sword Breaking He was able to break a giant saber with his bare hands within a short amount of time almost 2 minutes which shows an extreme amount of concentration and training to be able to accomplish this art. Haikyō A family fighting style, it allows Yajimora to counter almost any techinque however he receives the a half of the damage of the blow, he seems quite inexperienced with this technique. Physical Attributes He is extremely strong, easily tossing a 600lbs man, and also punching an air button so hard that his small ship almost flew off the water. He also has great speed, attacking faster than a bullet, and having the skill and quickness to flip a ship in mid-air. He also easily lifted a small ship. He also easily grabbed a grown man by his head and moved like a doll. Haki His Haoshoku Haki seems to be extraordinary as he was able to essentially make men who have 20 years of battle experience, faint without fail. He also made the fainted Clam awaken and instantly stop before touching him. He also made Leandro Cringe, It seems to be the origin of his name of Kami no ko. He has a very good control of it, as he knocked out a person for a long period of time however the person was an average man. His Busoshoku Haki seems to be strong enough to nullify Devil fruit powers also he can blacken his arm with haki. His Kenbonshoku Haki seems to be decent as he dodged a few bullets using it. It's full extent is yet to be discovered. History S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 1 S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 2 S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 3 S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 4 S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 5 S.A.U.L Project Final! Yajimora v Duck Duck Dragon Major Battles Yaji vs Mr.Curry and Bloodpudding (win) Yaji vs Leandro (win) Yaji vs Duck Duck Dragon (win) Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:South Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Special unit member